The Way of the Hero
by Sodapop Allerdyce
Summary: My first HP poems within' this new saga are in no particular order or year. Just somewhere around book 4-7, more or less. Poems with a brooding Harry contemplating his fate and Draco seeking redemption from his shame.
1. Everlasting Scar

_This poem takes place towards the end and/or shortily after the events of "Goblet of Fire", Harry's fourth year and Cedric's death. (Prequel to "Defiance is Futile")_

**Everlasting Scar   
**  
a fate handed to me so harshly   
to have faced many foes   
without exhuding much fear   
but with high recklessness   
having witnessed someone's death   
quite unbearable to watch   
to know that i could do nothing for that   
soul   
a person losing his life   
the potential and years he had ahead of   
him   
all gone as light faded behind those   
windows   
forever that image will be engraved upon   
my own   
images that return to haunt me to this day  
the biggest regret for hesitating   
mentally scared for all eternity as i know  
it   
if not everlasting like i believe   
than until my dying day   
however dreadful i can imagine its form   
and limited my time on earth   
surviving what is thrown at me   
never to know when my inner fire will be   
estinguished   
a future deeply shrouded with uncertainty   
and anxiety   
famished for a peace of mind   
not being prepared nor willing to wave   
that goodbye

_**Author's Note:** After you finish reading and reviewing my poems, please read my hp/lotr story called **Dead Man Walking**! Thanks for reading my first two HP poems hugs . _


	2. Defiance is Futile

_Sequel to "Everlasting Scar" and second piece in "The Way of the Hero". This one takes place with the war possibly on the horizon in Harry's later years at Hogwarts. He contemplates his fate with a more dramatic view and feels somewhat trapped within' it all. (First HP Poem Ever)_

****

**Defiance is Futile   
**  
to have defied the darkness more than once   
has locked me into an uncertain fate   
a future that can't not be forseen   
one of my mentors believes that i will die soon  
if not now, then in the future under the heat   
of war   
so many souls look up to me   
filled with admiration for my deeds   
that i always seem to play the role of a hero   
doing what is right for our world's sake   
putting aside my fear, to concur it so   
not everyone thinks so   
namely my rivals and the hidden followers of   
that darkness   
holding a grudge for my reckless courageous   
acts   
or for what i caused their mighty lord   
everyone in my world or those who've heard of   
me   
believe that i will lead them during our great   
war   
defeat and defy the great evil once more   
do i ever wish to let them down?   
to see the disappointment within' their eyes   
so many see me and judge me   
do i not care like any mortal for when i wish   
wish, desire privacy from their peering eyes?   
shield myself from others great expectations   
clouds of doubt hover above my conscious like a  
lead weight   
i have these powers and a warrior's will   
things that i haven't quite come to terms with   
nor understand why i have them   
those who admire me from afar think i'm some   
god   
or more like the left hand of god, gabriel of   
sorts   
so often that i cannot take the pressure   
bending and tossing me around with words and   
views   
concepts i'm not ready to place upon myself   
to become what the prophecy fortells of one   
like me   
sometimes i wonder many things of this   
if i could just throw it all away   
to attempt to be who i desire to be   
prefer to not deal with the darkness again   
after all of the pain he has caused me   
it's all just too much   
the strain wears me down   
fear and doubt always around to remind me   
that i am human   
someone who isn't unbreakable   
that's just not possible for me   
i'm only human and mortal at that   
another thing about this unwanted battle   
can't i consider another role to play?   
not a hero or a soldier fighting for his values  
to use another possible skill i contain   
learning to be a healer with ease   
is it even possible that i can be a healer?   
i'll let down many if i choose this path   
they could call me a coward all they like   
will that burn me so?   
i can't stand to see the ones i love look at me  
like that too   
my burden is a mighty one   
that i don't have much choice in   
forced to conform   
conscious tangled in confusion on what to do   
to walk the forged path   
or to reject it   
the way of the hero is not an easy life   
to each his own upon choice   
reckless and naive as it had been   
not yet broken is this soul   
but i struggle with so many hardships   
that i dangle near the ledge dangerously so   
to lose all hope and fall away into an aybss   
a pit of a breakdown and depression   
with so many oceans left with stormy skies   
above them   
the wind lashing at my being and soul   
grains of sand stinging the flesh like angered   
wasps   
so tortured am i not?   
i need so much help yet i don't do anything to   
seek it   
feelings as if i should lone this   
and that no one should have to bear it like i   
do   
i am alone in this world   
even with companions as great as mine   
quite impossible to find anyone who can match   
up   
to a destiny that is not so great anymore

_Author's Note: Please read and review "Dead Man Walking" when you get the chance, my viewers!_


	3. The Long Road

_Third installment to "The Way of the Hero", but this time it's from Draco Malfoy's perspective. (Spoiler: somewhere between/in "Order of the Phoenix" (5) and "Half Blood Prince" (6))_

**The Long Road**  
  
if things could go my way  
i would change everything about myself  
qualities that i despise  
belifes i was forced to conform to  
never having to lash out at people  
for reasons that i don't even understand myself  
ceasing to hate others around me so  
just because they aren't like me  
such a harsh and racial view to behold upon them  
to torment those who can't help  
but be what they are  
i wish to be another person  
to understand myself better  
with no worries of the consequences  
no longer will i carry this life long shame  
ashamed of the way i have turned out  
under parents so cold and cruel to the world  
never to feel guilty to feel such hatred towards my father  
who acts like my superior and a tyrant  
plus a tormentor against the little things i do  
actions that seem to him like mistakes  
that nearly cost our family's honor  
like we had any of that before  
our family and my father  
don't know the meaning of that word  
they love to believe that they know and see all  
when they are truly the inferior ones  
deft and blind to all reason  
for that makes it impossible for me to reconsile  
with a man so difficult as he  
not heeding to my words of change  
so i quit all together to get him to hear me  
to reveal too much of turning of tides  
might lead him to jump to unecessary conclusions  
such as i desire to switch sides  
evade the darkness that threatens to capture me  
bend me to their every will and demand  
i want nothing of it altogether  
their values seem disgraceful to this one  
very strange to remember a time  
when i once thought their visions were my own  
what was i thinking then?  
the dark lord and his minions  
they only bring means for an apocolypse  
completely mental and imcompenent  
absolute power blinds them  
bringing about so much death  
to the young and old  
ending innocent lives before they have a chance  
to make something of themselves in this harsh world  
i'm admitting to great loathing here  
their actions and values anger me  
like an internal fire  
words from monsters like them  
is like fuel to my firey outrage  
and yet to never set them ablaze upon my victims  
to betray them could mean my life  
one has to be careful with this family of mine  
a hord of bloody murderers and bastards  
altough the word bastard to call their kind  
seems to meger a word to describe  
yet that will do before i lose control of my temper  
not wise to get furious and lash out blindly at them  
i must go to great lengths to transform myself  
away from their prying eyes  
and crimson splattered hands  
smeared in so many sins  
that god would be beyond belief at this  
why can't he just smyte them for it?  
for all of their ill deeds  
to let the world be done with them  
so we can all breath easier  
this one would feel safer and greatly relieved  
like a person sprung from jail  
to know the meaning of true and pure freedom  
to my heart's great delight!  
be in wide open spaces  
within' a kind outdoor nature  
allowing me to see the wonderful light of life  
bring about the downfall of my barriors  
well trained shelds of indifference and ice  
no longer will i be known as the ice king to be my peers  
after much time of adjusting to glorious independence  
my soul can have its global warming  
melting and shedding away the layers of frozen water  
transformation like a insect's metamorphasis  
what a world it will be  
to see the reactions in someone's eyes  
for them to realize that i am no longer  
the person i once was  
if they ask what brought this on  
what a story to tell!  
i am never turning back once i turn over this new leaf  
changing my destiny, my path  
walking a new one  
with less depree and divides  
that used to cost me my way  
clouding sense of direction  
to a more certain future that was once unforseen  
i have a choice to be who i want  
and let my family not tell me anything other  
a battered soul upon the road to redemption  
a long road with a more promising fate  
i'll soon know no shame nor hate  
towards my equals and peers  
drifting away to freedom with the others  
let this vision not be a mere fantasy  
but an everlasting reality  
let this soul be happy and rest in peace


End file.
